What Is My Best Feature?
by As Blood Runs Black and TTN
Summary: HINA x NARU! smart!Naruto AUTHOR: Translating The Name


**Soooo just thought I would publish some fluff that my friend has been nagging me to write since I came up with this idea. Plus, I needed to organize my thoughts and gather more information on the canon for my AU fic and femNaruto fic. NO FLEAMES AND REVIEW! **

Ages

**Everyone16**

Sitting down when a full moon was hovering above the sky, and the grass was not yet wet with dew, watching as the trees leaves whistled as the wind blew was a confused Hinata. Sneaking out of the compound was a good idea to focus her love life. Oh don't get her wrong, her shinobi life was perfect, she was finally out of that shell she constructed after her mother died and her father became a cold hearted bastard, her love life was stuck in a rut or maybe she was, she couldn't tell. Letting a sigh escape her rosy pink lips, Hinata ran a hand through her past shoulder length long silky raven hair. She was trying to figure out why males safe for the one she loves, have been trying to court her. Maybe it was her above average for a 16 year old chest or maybe the pale moon color of her skin and her all time favorite her white eyes hint the sarcasm.

She repressed a shudder at that thought. She hated her eyes. It attracted unwanted attention to the fact that she was part of a prestigious clan in Konohagakure. Not to mention she is the heir so men all over the world have been trying to court her. The only man she ever wanted didn't even notice her even after her drastic change in confidence and image (although she still blushed at his touch). Sure, he spoke to her as much as he spoke to Sakura, who didn't know that they were best friends, but she wanted more and even Sakura was dropping hints on her predicament.

Well Naruto got the hints, but for the wrong person. Hinata let a sad smile grace her lips as she thought

"_Naruto is just too kind hearted."_

The first male who Naruto asked to court her was Kiba. That was funny, she knew Kiba had a humongous crush on her since they were genins, but it took him an extra push from the one she loved to get him to open up.

_FLASHBACK NO JUSTU!!_

_Kiba stood nervously in front of training ground thirteen waiting for Hinata to arrive. Earlier on that day, Naruto spoke to him about Hinata being really nervous about confronting people, especially guys. Of curse Kiba believed him, Naruto and Hinata are best friends! So he took his advice to heart and had told her to meet him here._

_Walking towards Kiba now was Hinata in shorts similar to the ones Sakura wore underneath her skirt that reached a little above her knees and a plane white top, her hair was in a pony tail at the back of her head, she just got back from running.,_

"_Hey Kiba, what was so important that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Of course she knew she just had to play along,_

"_I just wanted to know if you'd go out with me, you know, to the ramen stand or to the barbeque place, anywhere is fine just as long as you're there," he answered. Inwardly, Hinata was trying her absolute best not to smack him and scream I love Naruto! Even if she already knew the answer to his question, he didn't so she would have to ask the question she was planning to ask Naruto to prove if he was right for her,_

"_Only if you could get this right, what is my best feature?" she asked innocently. Kiba looked her up and down and was tempted to say your rack, but he knew that would earn him a pervert slap, which are known to knock the living hell out of you._

"_Your eyes," he paused. That was actually her least favorite feature, "They are so different and beautiful, your family may have a lilac tinge to it but yours, your eyes have a pink one to it. You stand apart from people and your family," he finished with a toothy grin._

_Hinata sighed aloud and spoke in a caring tone _

"_Kiba-kun, I'm sorry but…" She didn't really have to finish because Kiba knew what she was going to say and nodded then walked off saying_

"_Well see you at the training ground tomorrow!" When he was out of earshot, she continued_

"_Kiba…I can see the tear trails…"_

_KAI!!_

Okay so it wasn't funny but he should already know that Hinata liked Naruto, the only one who probably didn't know was Naruto himself. The second suitor was Shino, oh that was terrible. That must have hit him harder then Kiba, him being anti social and all

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!!_

"_Hinata, there is something I have been meaning to ask you," asked Shino after exiting the Hokage Tower when team 8 finished another C Rank mission they are chunnins after all. Kiba had left early to take care of his newly grown Nin dog that was due for a check up. Kurenai left right away so she could check out Asuma's grave. Shino and Hinata were alone._

"_Anything Shino! After all, we've been through thick and thin!" she smiled cheerily trying to see past his black shades. Shino was never one to talk often, he was one of those people you had to be around often and read their body language, but when he did his words was always intelligent and held meaning, _

"_Considering that we are alone, why don't we head to a restaurant," Shino asked stealing a side glance at Hinata. _

"_Is this a date?" _

"_Yes,"_

"_Only of you can answer this question; what is my best feature?" she inquired calmly. Shino thought for a second before replying_

"_Your eyes. They hold emotions that are warm and if one were to look into it, they would see a beautiful young lady since eyes are a portal to ones soul," he said casually. Hinata actually felt sorry for him for he was actually making an effort at conversation and this experience would probably crush his hope at doing it often,_

"_Shino-kun, there is someone else who I love very much," Hinata fiddle with her large coat and looked at the ground. She looked back up to see Shino stiffer then before. She could tell he was holding his pain inside,_

"_Alright Hinata-chan, I'll see you at our next meeting," and he walked off._

_KAI!!_

Yup, it must've been hard for Shino to take and it also hurt Hinata to see one of her closest friends that way, plus, she was the one who caused it. She sighed again and looked up at the night sky letting her thoughts wonder. In the shinobi life, word got out that Sasuke 'killed' Orochimaru and that two of Akatsuki's members have fallen by Konoha. Naruto's arm was in the process of being healed even if he was out of his cast for about one month, and I guess you can say, things were okay. But still, she felt that something was missing, even though she conquered her fears and became very close friends with Naruto, it still wasn't enough. She loved him with all her heart, maybe even more then he maybe loved her, and the only way to find out if it that were true, would be the single question she asked Kiba and Shino,

"What is my best feature?" she murmured softly as she sat back up and hugged her knees to her chest. She felt a familiar chakra signature approaching and she hoped he wouldn't notice her gloomy demeanor. Hinata looked up beside her and saw Naruto standing in the moonlight looking delicious as she would say. She watched as he sat down next to her and brushed a bang from his face. It was truly astonishing that he was not related to the fourth although he was a splitting image of him, except for the three whisker marks on each cheek. He turned to her and gave a small smile,

"Hey," he whispered watching as Hinata's cheeks became a slight pink considering how close she was. No matter how hard she tried, she still blushed whenever Naruto paid her his undivided attention. Hinata gave a small smile back,

"Hey," she replied, "Can't sleep?" she asked now looking over at the full moon that gave off a reflection in the small pond

"Yeah…It's just, there is something on my mind," he answered looking over at the water as well. Hinata gave a sad smile,

"I know what you mean," she whispered. A soft cool breeze blew by causing Hinata to shiver considering the fact that she was in her pajamas, a t shirt with a pair of shorts. There was rustling beside her as Naruto took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Hinata blushed again, "Thank you," and inhaled deeply smelling Naruto's smell. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto didn't smell like ramen, he smelt like honey which was weird considering it wasn't in his diet and she should know, I mean she is his best friend. They bathed in each others presence for a long time until Naruto stood up offering his hand to Hinata,

"I should walk you home, it's getting late," he said grinning. Hinata nodded and stood up still wearing his jacket taking his hand. They walked to the Hyuuga compound forgetting that they were still holding hands, but Hinata's blush still remained. They walked in silence until they stopped at the gate. They turned to face each other only then letting go of hands. Hinata's blush reddened a bit when she looked into his endless pools of crystal clear ocean blue. She looked down before speaking,

"Did you clear all your thoughts?" she asked now finding courage to look back at him. I guess he didn't notice how he looked so damn hot in the moonlight. Naruto looked up at the night sky which still held the sparkly stars,

"Well, it was more of a question, but yes, I think I found my answer," he responded looking back at her. Hinata smiled,

"That's good. What are you going to do?" she asked her heart beating quickly unexpectedly. Naruto took a step closer putting his hand on her left cheek,

"What I was supposed to do" and he leaned in and kissed her. Hinata melted into the kiss then kissed back before he pulled away staring at her warmly; his hand never leaving her cheek. Hinata's blush deepened again and her mouth opened in shock, the kiss he gave her was soft and loving,

"N-naruto…" she whispered, almost afraid to ruin the moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, squeezing tightly as if to be reassured that this was real,

"I'm here" he said calmly and quietly. This was a rare side of Naruto that not many got to see and she was happy she was one of the select few who did. Naruto slowly hugged her back and Hinata was in heaven for a moment before she remembered the question she had to ask. She pulled away staring up into his eyes knowing that he would say the right answer,

"Naruto, what is my best feature?" she asked completely positive of his answer. Naruto smiled brushing her hair from her eyes,

"Your eyes," he replied watching Hinata's face go from completely bliss, to total shock, "For they bring out your pale skin that could rival the gentle glow of the moon, which brings out your raven colored hair that cup your beautiful heart shaped face, which complement your cute nose and rosy pink lips," he said smiling and Hinata was shocked, he said the wrong and right thing. But maybe it wasn't wrong, maybe her eyes wasn't the bad feature, maybe it was the way others perceived it as, like Kiba, who saw it as a difference that separated her from people and her clan as he said, and Shino who saw it as what everyone else's eyes can be, a portal to ones soul. It seemed that Naruto chose it because it went well with her other features, not just one feature. He said it to show that she was beautiful and not just one feature can be her prettiest. She finally realized that it was a good answer and could not contain her joy. Hinata jumped into his arms bridal style and Naruto caught her by reflex. Naruto was shocked and surprise that she would do such a thing so unexpectedly,

"I love you too Hinata," he said smiling and laughing while she kissed him on the same cheek repeatedly ad during intervals saying,

"Finally!" When she finally calmed down, mind you still in his arms Hinata new that he loved her and knew her as much as she did him. Everything will be fine, well, as good as a shinobi life can get, with many ups and downs and near death experiences but they will get through this then start a family when he becomes Hokage. She new what she had to do, and what she felt like was right, "Life is short, we're young and it may seem like were rushing but…" she mumbled the last part,

"Marry me," he finished for her, taking the words out of her mouth, "I love you and I want to protect you and make sure you're happy, you are my moon and I am the sun, we can balance our love and life if we stay together," he said looking down at her with serious eyes. Hinata looked at him with relief,

"I was nervous about asking that question," she said while Naruto gave a light laugh, "Yes" she said to confirm her response, "I will marry Uzumaki Naruto," she said firmly a pink tinge lingering on her cheeks. Naruto smiled,

"Good, now, let me make sure you get to sleep safely," and he grinned while Hinata had a feeling to what he was getting at. He turned to the gate, and kicked it down. Then he hoped onto the roof and began jumping towards the largest house and slipped in through the back courtyard. He already new the way to her room considering he has been there before and he entered without a sound then slipped her into her blankets and kissed her forehead, "Night, tomorrow, meet me for lunch and we could talk more about our future together," he said smiling down at her while stroking her head. She smiled then yawned while closing her eyes,

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" she said slowly nodding off to sleep. Naruto watched her sleep and left after he aw her pull his sweater closer to her. He smiled then turned to leave before the guards realized that they're gate was opened. How simple are things when you have a nine tailed beast sealed in you? He briefly wondered while staring at the gate on his way out.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and telling your friends about this, people like you are what makes FanFiction possible.**


End file.
